


Dreams

by I_luv_rainbow_000



Series: The Warrior Inside Me (ITA) [6]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of Hoyt, Neck Kissing, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of BDSM, mentions of Vaas, not the sane safe and consensual, past captivity
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000
Summary: Jason Brody, con i suoi magnetici occhi verdi, il suo temperamento da guerriero impavido nonostante la sua semplice ingenuità, il suo fisico atletico e la grande adattabilità al mondo cruento delle Rook, continua a sorprendere ogni giorno i suoi spietati nemici e non solo; tre in particolar mondo che ormai, anche volendo, non possono più ignorare come un certo rakyat bianco eserciti un forte fascino su tutti loro…provocando, spesso e volentieri, il manifestarsi di “certi sogni”; semplice incarnazione dei loro più profondi desideri.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> queste storie sono – a parte essere sogni – anche uno sguardo sulla vita alternativa di Jason e dei nostri amati cattivi di Farcry3, se durante alcuni punti chiave del gioco (invece che vincere) il protagonista avesse perso. Questo capitolo per esempio, parte dal presupposto che Jason abbia perso il suo duello con Buck quando era sceso nella cantina per riprendersi Keith.

Buck non aveva mai avuto la necessità di una sveglia, perché da anni ormai, c'era un maledetto gallo selvatico che amava gironzolare vicino alla sua baracca e che lo buttava giù dal letto alle sette in punto di ogni dannato mattino; un giorno, giurava, l'avrebbe preso per tirargli il collo e cucinarlo al forno, ma il dannato pennuto non si faceva mai vedere quando lui usciva sulla veranda.

 

Era incredibile. Un sicario maturo ed esperto come lui che si lasciava continuamente far fottere da un vecchio e stupido uccello; era quasi imbarazzante.

 

Buck si tirò su a sedere, dannando tra sé e sé quell'insopportabile bestiaccia mentre si massaggiava il retro della nuca, con l’odio e l’irritazione impresse sul viso insieme alla sola voglia di uccidere; non un caso che avesse sempre la luna storta di prima mattina, ma fortunatamente per lui, ora aveva a pochi centimetri da sé il migliore dei rimedi, per farsi passare in un attimo quel pessimo umore.

 

_Jason_.

 

L’australiano si voltò e subito sul viso gli apparve un largo e perfettamente compiaciuto sorriso, tanto che il gallo scomparve completamente dai propri pensieri. D'altronde, come non poteva essere così? Sdraiato con lui nel letto a due piazze, il ragazzo giaceva completamente nudo. Un leggero tessuto, non più tanto candido dalla notte appena trscorsa, che copriva limitate porzioni della sua pelle ad arte, rendeva involontariamente, ma anche inequivocabilmente, l’immagine del suo giovane corpo ancora addormentato e inconsapevole, un’opera d’arte estremamente erotica e provocante. Una visione sublime capace di provocargli un’erezione dura e improvvisa tra le gambe già di primo mattino – neanche avesse ancora vent'anni – tornando ora a tormentarlo con insistente pressione.

 

Come poteva resistere?

_Semplice, non poteva_.

 

I suoi occhi già si erano magnetizzati su quel corpo a dir poco perfetto e Buck si ritrovò ancora una volta a meravigliarsi di come Jas fosse sempre uno spettacolo da divorare con lo sguardo. Disteso sul petto, con quel suo viso da bravo ragazzo adorabilmente affossata per metà nel cuscino, ed un braccio infilato sotto. Ancora perso nel mondo irreale dei sogni. Come poteva combattere la voglia di infilarsi tra le sue gambe divaricate di soppiatto, come un astuto predatore, bloccandolo preventivamente in quella posizione, prima di guidare il proprio membro dentro di lui e iniziare a penetrarlo con vigore?

 

_Semplice, non poteva_.

 

Così come non riusciva a resistere all'idea di risentire ancora quei deliziosi gemiti uscire di nuovo da quelle dolci labbra tremanti, mentre accompagnavano ogni oscena spinta. _Troppo tardi, ora gli stava già pulsando dolorosamente tra le gambe, non l’avrebbe rimesso a nanna e sentiva solo la necessita di potersi liberare_. Quindi, che fare se non trasformare subito in atto quella sublime visione.

 

Presto, ma silenziosamente e con cautela, iniziò ad avvicinarsi al ragazzo evitando però di svegliarlo. Si spostò, sistemandosi sopra di lui in modo da sovrastarlo e allargando con una mano quelle cosce idilliache, facendo scorrere il proprio palmo fino a che non si fermò appena prima delle sue stupende natiche, tanto che il proprio pollice cedette alla tentazione di indugiare. Mentre si appoggiava sull'altro avambraccio, così che il proprio petto rimanesse a meno di una spanna di distanza dalla schiena del giovane amante. Con gli occhi Buck era ancora rapito, quasi incantato, alla vista di tutti quei segni, delle ferite e delle cicatrici nuove o persino vecchie di anni ormai (di quando ancora lo teneva segregato _nella cantina_ ) e del fatto che fosse solo tutta opera propria, della sua mano di artista, che per strumenti però non aveva pennelli e spatole, ma lame, corde e frustini, e tutto quello che la propria mente così sadica, perversa e purtroppo non priva di immaginazione, riusciva a concepire e adattare come strumento di umiliazione e dolore.

 

L'australiano non riuscì a resistere e come tante altre volte posò un dito su quei segni, sfiorandoli e amandoli, ognuno di loro, almeno quanto aveva amato inciderli. Poi fece scendere l'indice, percorrendo dal retro del collo di Jason tutta la sua schiena, fino a ritornare a quel solco che tanto bramava.

 

Solo ora iniziò a sentire provenire dal ragazzo qualche lieve e dolce rumore, osservandolo per come Jason si mosse nel sonno, ma solo di poco, come se fosse stato giusto uno spiffero ad accarezzarlo.

 

Buck sorrise, ridacchiando tra sé e sé.

 

Il ragazzo aveva sempre emanato un’aura di innocenza e ingenuità nonostante fosse stato un guerriero forgiato dalla violenza e dal sangue, capace di cavarsela anche nelle situazioni peggiori; un contrasto talmente paradossale che gli dava un fascino unico – uno _charme_ a cui Buck e tantissimi altri sull'isola avevano fatto, e facevano tuttora davvero fatica, a rimanerne indifferenti.

 

Voleva possederlo ancora, lì ed ora; poco importava se rischiava di tardare per andate da Hoyt. Poco importava se la ragione gli imponeva di alzarsi da quel letto per raggiungere in orario l’isola sud, prima di scontentare l’ultimo uomo sulla terra che si avrebbe mai voluto far irritare.

 

Ma che poteva farci? Tutto il suo sangue era già confluito da tempo tra le gambe, costringendolo pensare già da un pezzo con tutt'altro strumento.

 

L'australiano si mosse ancora, infilando il braccio su cui non si reggeva sotto il petto dell’americano, stando ancora attento a non destarlo e chinandosi sopra di lui, sfiorando con il proprio torace la sua nuda schiena ed iniziando a baciarlo ora incurante sul retro del collo.

 

Stavolta i Jason mugugnò più rumorosamente nel sonno, sentendo solo in quel momento la pressione sul suo corpo ma non potendo che muovere debolmente gli arti ancora assopiti e rigirare la testa nel cuscino, così Buck ne approfittò, per spostare le proprie labbra fameliche al suo orecchio e sussurrargli, quasi fossero _normali_ amanti: “Sveglia Jas; perdersi nella giungla dei tuoi sogni dev'essere molto attraente per la tua vivace testolina, ma è arrivato il momento di aprire gli occhi e di fare _tuo dovere_ ” gli bisbigliò quasi dolcemente ma del tutto egoisticamente, pervaso solo dai propri desideri e finendo per questo a sfregare già la propria erezione tra la dolce fessura del ragazzo.

 

“Buck...” riuscì a malapena a rispondergli Jason per via del torpore “...Signore” si corresse subito e per sua fortuna l'australiano decise di lasciar correre: “Cinque minuti, ancora. Solo…cinque minuti” lo pregò già accaldato, o più che altro ci provò, visto come fosse ancora distrutto dalla stanchezza. Cercando inutilmente di ignorare l'insistente sfregare dell’asta contro il suo giovane corpo.

 

Ma il sicario non gli diede ascolto e continuò soltanto a provocarlo, ignorando deliberatamente la sua preghiera.

 

Vide il ragazzo iniziare a stringere le mani nel cuscino sotto di sé come sentì il proprio padrone farsi sempre più insistente, sentendolo ora ansimare, anche se non era per nulla paragonabile ai suoni che gli sarebbero usciti fuori se l'australiano avesse deciso di fare veramente sul serio.

 

Ma anche quei leggeri gemiti infondo erano pur sempre _piccole soddisfazioni._

 

Ma soprattutto era davvero meraviglioso di come Jas, nonostante sostenesse di essere troppo stanco o delle volte addirittura di non volerlo, ormai lo assecondasse nelle proprie perversioni. Di come poté sentire i suoi giovani fianchi sollevarsi per facilitare i propri movimenti, nonostante tutto, lasciandosi tormentare dall'erezione dell’uomo più vecchio e facendo sì che scivolasse eroticamente nell'avvallamento del suo perfetto fondo schiena – facendolo quasi già impazzire e gemere come un animale.

 

Doveva _averlo_ , sentire di nuovo e _subito_ la propria erezione stretta da quelle pareti calde e morbide che lo attendevano dentro di lui. Di nutrirsi anche quella mattina del suo calore, del suo corpo, del suo dolore. Per questo si afferrò presto l’erezione, allargargli le natiche con le dita e guidandola verso il centro di quella sublime fessura, invadendola inizialmente solo con la voluminosa punta del proprio glande; per tastare, quasi giocandoci, il muscolo a forma d’anello che segnava la via d’accesso al più sublime dei piaceri.

 

“No. Aspetta…” Provò a supplicarlo nuovamente il ragazzo ma Buck lo zittì subito, tornando a premersi su di lui.

 

“Shhh…” iniziò a sussurrargli nell'orecchio: “No Jas, non farlo; uno schiavo non dice al suo padrone che cosa può o non può fare” lo avvisò con un falso tono gentile e che il ragazzo ormai doveva sapere perfettamente essere di minaccia. Per questo il proprio adorabile Jason deglutì lievemente per poi non fare altro, limitandosi a sottomettersi al proprio _amato_ signore.

 

Buck sorrise soddisfatto, baciandolo sull'unica tempia scoperta; amava ricordargli le _regole_ base del loro _rapporto_. Ogni volta.

 

Jason sollevò il fondo schiena, guidato anche dal braccio esperto dell’uomo più maturo, fino a quando Buck non trovò l’angolazione perfetta che cercava. Sorrise compiaciuto quando la raggiunse, prima di iniziare a penetrarlo con calcolata lentezza, costringendo lo schiavo sotto di sé senza ad essere già quasi più fiato; non importava quante volte l’avrebbero fatto, il proprio adorato Jas non si sarebbe mai abituato alle misure dell’australiano, con o senza lubrificante, e di fatto lo vide affondare il viso nel cuscino, nasconderlo completamente, per cercare di offuscare inutilmente quei pesanti gemiti di piacere misti alla sofferenza che sicuramente non poteva far meno di trattenere. Soprattutto per come fosse ancora visibilmente rosso e usato dalla notte appena trascorsa – non che ciò avrebbe comunque provocato il minimo pensiero di pentimento nel sicario che lo stava beatamente sodomizzando; anzi, divertito ed eccitato, ebbe solo l’istinto di spingersi sempre più a fondo, finché non l’avesse riempito completamente.

 

Voleva sentirlo, ascoltare ogni minimo verso che ogni breve centimetro di penetrazione in più riusciva a tirare fuori da quel provocante ragazzo e per questo lo afferrò per i capelli, costringendolo a liberare quelle morbide e splendide labbra dalla stoffa della federa; una bocca magnifica, che mille volte aveva imprigionato con la propria assaporandone ogni piccola sfumatura e movimento – labbra che si erano chiuse solo la scorsa notte intorno al proprio membro, riuscendo come sempre a fargli toccare l’apice del piacere – non permettendogli più ora di nascondere nulla vocalmente, ma anche lo stesso Buck incominciò a non essere da meno. I versi, affannati e duri, che si lasciava scappare anche dalla propria bocca contro le orecchie di quel fantastico e giovane corpo, mentre cercava solo di spingersi con il proprio membro così a fondo da fargli sentire che sarebbe potuto arrivargli alla gola, erano da parte di entrambi osceni e non facevano altro che eccitarlo ulteriormente, facendo uscire il lato più animale che giaceva dentro di lui.

 

Sentiva tutto il corpo di Jason stringersi magnificamente intorno alla propria erezione ad ogni spinta, adattandosi a fatica, costringendo l’australiano a far slittare la mano dai morbidi capelli del ragazzo fino alla tastiera del letto, per racchiudere nella propria presa entrambi i polsi del proprio schiavo – così strette nelle lenzuola in quel momento da essersi fatto diventare le nocche completamente bianche.

 

“Non troppo teso, ricordi?” gli sussurrò divertito all'orecchio, senza però rinunciare al carisma. Senza rinunciare mai all'implicita relazione tra padrone e maestro, che cercava anche di far ripassare una vecchia e importante lezione al proprio “allievo” preferito. Anche se per il ragazzo, probabilmente, era piuttosto difficile riuscire ad ascoltare qualsiasi cosa non fossero i loro stessi gemiti o i segnali di dolore provenienti dal suo stesso corpo, in quel momento: “…devi essere teso…giusto un pizzico di meno…Jas” gli ricordò di nuovo tenendo ben salda la presa sulle sue braccia, mentre lo sentiva cercare di rilassarsi, ma non troppo – perché infondo, a Buck piaceva quando i suoi ragazzi si contorcevano sotto di lui per il dolore. Se poi oltre quello riuscivano a provare _del piacere_ , in realtà era meglio che non lo dessero troppo a vedere…

 

Senza più resistere tornò a lambirgli con le labbra il retro del collo, spingendo sempre più veloce e sempre più forte, iniziando a perdersi nell'intensità dell’azione, tanto che il sicario non poté trattenersi dall'immaginarsi di poter afferrare la propria cintura ed usarla, come tantissime altre volte aveva già fatto, in modo improprio sul corpo nudo e inerme del ragazzo. Ma avrebbe dovuto staccarsi da lui per raggiungerla, cercandola tra i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento, e non aveva proprio voglia di interrompere quel meraviglioso atto. Preferiva di gran lunga rimanere unito a Jason e assaporare l’intensità di quel momento come se fosse sempre il primo; perché Jas era sempre così soffice, così caldo e così stretto. Un corpo perfetto e una personalità affascinante, che a lupi come l’australiano chiedeva solamente di essere costantemente usato, _fino a rompersi del tutto_.

 

D’istinto sorrise nel pensare ancora una volta a come fosse risultato lui il vincitore alla fine, tra tutti, fra quella moltitudine di persone (non solo pirati) con cui aveva parlato e aveva letto tra le righe come anche loro alla fine, dopo aver conosciuto il ragazzo, si erano trovati a desiderarlo esattamente come lo bramava lui – forse con meno sadismo e per molti altri, persino con una punta di vero romanticismo. Neanche Vaas ne era stato immune…per quanto il pirata schizofrenico saltasse continuamente da una decisione all'altra; convinto l’attimo prima di odiarlo e volerlo solo fare in tanti piccoli pezzi, mentre quello, dopo di esserne perdutamente innamorato di lui – a proprio modo – e quindi di volerlo legare e schiavizzare per tenerlo, volente o meno, come proprio amante fino alla morte.

 

_Era dannatamente soddisfacente sapere che era riuscito a fregargli Jas da sotto il suo stupido naso_.

 

Quando finalmente Buck venne, attraverso un verso rauco e profondo, non lo fece dentro di lui, ma sfilò la propria erezione per rilasciarne tutto il proprio seme sul fondo schiena e la schiena del ragazzo, imbrattandolo ed osservando l’appiccicoso liquido biancastro scivolare tra i suoi muscoli e avvallamenti, esattamente nel mezzo di quella dolce fessura.

 

E Buck sorride di nuovo tra sé e sé – _era proprio un artista_ – Mentre Jason ricadde sul materasso tornando ad affossare metà viso nel cuscino sotto di lui, ancora una volta sfinito.

 

L’altro lo guardò divertito; sapeva benissimo che in quei giorni non si era curato troppo di in che stato si sarebbe ridotto il giovane americano per colpa delle proprie voglie, disinteressato completamente del fatto che sarebbe rimasto senza nemmeno un briciolo di energie, alla fine.

 

Ma non per questo voleva dire che avrebbe smesso ora.

 

“Chi ti ha detto che potevi tornare a dormire?” lo stuzzicò sussurrandogli all'orecchio, nuovamente chinato su di lui. L’americano sospirò in risposta, un breve risposta probabilmente non sapendo neanche cosa rispondere e forse per questo non lo fece, decidendo soltanto di ignorare le parole del suo padrone e così cercare di riprendere sonno.

 

Buck si ritrovò di nuovo ad una spanna dal suo corpo, stavolta per fissarlo perplesso: “Oh, quindi è così che mi tratti? Io ti coccolo e tu non mi dici neanche un _ti amo_? Che brutto Jas” gli disse ironico ma l’altro non gli rispose ancora. Era distrutto, dopotutto quello che l’australiano gli aveva fatto passare in quell'ultima settimana, non riusciva più nemmeno a rispondergli senza prima schiacciare un pisolino; ma non per questo significava che Buck intendeva lasciargliela passare liscia.

 

Così rincominciò a tormentarlo; si avvicinò con il viso al suo collo, ancora una volta, sfiorandolo con le labbra e accarezzandolo con la barba.

 

“Alzati Jas” gli sussurrò quasi dolce, anche se lo era sempre solo in apparenza: “non farmelo ripetere ancora” lo avvisò, sfiorandolo con la punta del naso muovendogli qualche ciocca prima di sollevarsi dal giovane amante e alzarsi finalmente da quel letto; non sapeva ancora quanto potesse mettere alla prova la pazienza di Hoyt e per questo si mise a raccogliere i propri jeans da terra, dandogli un paio di pacche per ripulirli dalla polvere prima di infilarseli nuovamente.

 

L’ex guerriero rakyat nel frattempo non si mosse granché dalla propria posizione e per questo l’australiano incominciò ad osservarlo poco magnanimo. Ma ancora dei rumori arrivarono dall'altra stanza e questo lo distrasse temporaneamente, mentre un dolce odore di sciroppo d’acero li raggiunse fino a lì, nella camera da letto.

 

“Sicuro di non voler mettere in bocca qualcosa? Di fare colazione?” lo stuzzicò ancora quasi scherzoso, costringendosi poi a precisare con ancora un’altra frase, viste le proprie abitudini abbastanza pervertite: “…del cibo vero intendo” gli assicurò, visto che ormai il ragazzo aveva imparato bene che da una frase simile, uscita dalla bocca di un uomo del genere, quasi sicuramente intendesse dire _rapporto orale_.

 

L’americano finalmente si mosse.

 

“Sissignore” gli rispose affaticato e di nuovo assonato: “solo…soltanto cinque minuti ancora…” aggiunse poi con tono un po’ supplichevole e stavolta fu Buck a sospirare ma dal nervoso.

 

Non fece nulla però; prima di rimettersi i pantaloni si limitò a voltarsi in direzione della porta e con tono contrariato, ma neanche troppo (giusto per la piccola delusione), chiamò il terzo uomo che ormai da tempo, insieme a Jason, abitava la propria casa: “Hey! Vieni di qua! La principessa si rifiuta di alzarsi stamattina”

 

I rumori di posate si fermarono, forse un attimo di silenzio per l'esitazione, poi i passi. Sulla soglia di quella porta alla fine apparve Keith; era vestito con i suoi soliti abiti, camicia bianca e pantaloni corti. Solo che sopra indossava anche un lungo grembiule da cucina, su cui ancora si stava asciugando distrattamente le mani e che si abbinava perfettamente alla camicia hawaiana di Buck.

 

Sul suo viso aveva un'espressione piuttosto perplessa.

 

I loro sguardi si incrociarono e con un cenno dello sguardo l’australiano gli indicò Jason, che parve essere già sprofondato nel mondo dei sogni. Keith per un attimo sospirò, ma poi gli apparve sul volto un sorriso, anche se piuttosto pacato, mentre si avvicinava al connazionale più giovane; si inginocchiò accanto al bordo del letto e con una mano raggiunse la testa dell’altro ragazzo, accarezzandogli con dolcezza i capelli.

 

“Jason?” lo chiamò e l’ex guerriero rakyat si lasciò sfuggire un breve lamento.

 

“Sono esausto Keith...” gli rispose soltanto ed era già tanto che lo facesse.

 

Il ragazzo appena entrato nella stanza diede un’occhiata veloce a Buck e ovviamente dovette pensare che fortunatamente il suo padrone fosse ancora impegnato nel vestirsi e quindi a dare poca attenzione alla continua ostinazione del giovane Jason nel disobbedire a discapito delle conseguenze.

 

Si sbagliava.

 

“Andiamo Jason, ho preparato quello che mi hai chiesto tu ieri sera” gli sfuggì e per un momento si preoccupò visibilmente di quello che poteva dire a riguardo il loro _padrone_ e tutto ciò era parecchio ironico.

 

Nemmeno si rendevano conto di quanto in realtà l’australiano li viziasse ormai. Ma questo era tutto merito del trattamento estremamente duro e particolarmente sadico dei primi anni; di quando legati come animali, non avrebbero nemmeno potuto fare un passo dal muro contro cui erano incatenati, mentre ora invece, potevano anche liberamente girare per tutta quanta l’isola completamente soli – privilegio di cui Jas abusava spesso e che ancora Buck non revocava solo perché in realtà amava essere informato della scoperta di qualche nuova grotta con tanto di reperti archeologici. Ma anche perché amava alla follia incontrarlo in giro (quasi) per caso e sfruttare il proprio diritto di padrone per intrattenersi con lui, soprattutto sotto il naso dei pirati. Ancora meglio se di Vaas stesso.

 

Keith tornò a cercare di convincere Jason ad alzarsi dal letto ma sembrava tutto inutile e l’evidente espressione di preoccupazione sul suo viso non poteva che divertire Buck, compiacendolo sempre di più del saldo effetto psicologico che ormai aveva su di loro e che nonostante tutto, li teneva ben legati a lui attraverso una catena invisibile.

 

Ma aveva già ripetuto a Jas troppe volte di alzarsi da quel letto ed ora stava incominciando a prenderlo come un segno di ostinata insubordinazione.

 

Quando la propria cintura di pelle nera, con cui si era avvolto una mano, cominciò a schioccare con sonorità al contatto con il palmo dell’altra, il povero broker scattò con la testa verso di lui con il viso che gli si era sbiancato quasi di colpo – _quanti meravigliosi ricordi erano legati a quel suono_ – ma l’australiano non si mosse di un passo ed osservò divertito come il ragazzo dai capelli scuri cercò di nuovo, quasi con una certa urgenza, di far ragionare il connazionale più giovane e fece qualcosa che quasi stravolse nuovamente i piani dell’australiano.

 

Incominciò ad accarezzare più intensamente i capelli del giovane Jas e poi, quasi senza preavviso, gli sollevò la testa per baciarlo spassionatamente; facendo scivolare le dita fino al viso, appoggiando il pollice al centro della sua bocca semiaperta e premendogli le labbra, non appena le loro si divisero, restando però a contatto indiretto. Respirando un poco eccitati l’uno contro l’altro.

 

“Se non verrai fuori dal letto con noi…” gli sussurrò con tono erotico e provocatorio: “…saremo io e Master Buck a venire nel letto insieme a te” concluse baciandolo ancora, desideroso ma più teneramente che in precedenza. E Jason chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi baciare con desiderio l'amico-amante.

 

Buck ne rimase stupendamente colto alla sprovvista da quell'uscita di Keith, tanto che si dimenticò della cintura nella propria mano. Sapeva perfettamente che era solo una strategia quel bacio, un modo per convincere Jason a seguire gli ordini e non ricevere delle punizioni – era così delizioso che ancora cercassero di proteggersi l’un l’altro nonostante fossero stati completamente piegati – ma non poteva nascondere di aver sentito il proprio membro sobbalzare sotto i pantaloni nell'immaginarsi “ _i suoi due ragazzi_ ” che ci davano dentro come se ne valesse la loro stessa vita. Ma forse era più esatto dire, _ricordare_ , dato che in passato li aveva già costretti a farlo.

 

Agli occhi perversi di Buck Hughes, Keith e Jason che scopavano, erano meglio di qualunque viagra.

 

Di fatto fu una bella fortuna che i gesti erotici finirono subito, sostituiti da altri di tipo più tenero e affettuoso, altrimenti gli sarebbe diventato duro in un istante nei pantaloni una seconda volta. dopodiché Vide il broker tirarsi indietro ed il giovane Jas mettersi finalmente seduto, lasciandosi sfuggire qualche gemito di acuta sofferenza non appena dovette appoggiarsi sul suo tormentato fondo schiena.

 

Particolare che strappò un sorriso compiaciuto al loro padrone.

 

L’ex guerriero rakyat si massaggiò distrattamente il retro del collo, apprezzando visibilmente quando Keith tornò dalla sua breve scappata in cucina con una tazza di caffè caldo, accentandogliela subito non appena gliela porse, iniziando a sorseggiarla ancora non completamente sveglio. In realtà il broker aveva portato con sé l’intero vassoio con tre piatti straripanti di pancake conditi con lo sciroppo d’acero, per poi abbandonarlo sul comodino, prendere un piatto e porgerlo anche a Buck, con l’immenso piacere di quest’ultimo nel constatare come l’americano dai capelli scuri fosse ormai diventato una brava e perfetta mogliettina – _chi l’avrebbe detto mai, quando ancora stava davanti alla sua cella mentre contrattava con Vaas_?

 

Presto questi meravigliosi pensieri furono interrotti dallo squillare del proprio cellulare da lavoro, un vecchio modello che non aveva nulla a che fare con il costosissimo Smartphone che giaceva ancora sul comodino e che principalmente raccoglieva alcune delle proprie testimonianze preferite sui momenti più intimi tra lui e i suoi due _amanti_.

 

Lo estrasse dalla tasca dei Jeans e lesse il nome “Hoyt”.


End file.
